This present invention relates to a directional baton with a breath analyzer. This invention is used to detect and test the alcohol level of a person. This invention is ideal for the law enforcement in its effort in screening the drunken drivers, but this invention should not be limited to the law enforcement use.
The directional batons are widely used, especially to direct the traffic. Also, the directional batons are used to regulate the flow of the traffic, while the law enforcement officers are screening the drivers for their blood alcohol level.
As the law enforcement officers are screening the drivers for their blood alcohol level, the officers often use breath analyzers. However, because the officers often have many instruments in their hands during the inspection, having the separate alcohol breath analyzer and the directional baton is cumbersome. Moreover, because the inspections for drunk drivers are often conducted during the evening or night hours, a need for the breath analyzer that can easily be used in dark is great.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new directional baton with a breath analyzer.